


The Art of Procrastination

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira needs a little incentive to finish a paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts).



> This was something that I promised Lish ages and ages ago, and has been sitting in my bunny folder nearly done for way too long. As I'm procrastinating on paper-writing, I figured it was as good of a time as any to finish it off. ;)

When Hikaru arrived in the apartment after the study session at Waya's, he found Touya at his desk, staring at the screen of his laptop. Which wasn't a surprise, he'd been expecting it, but was that...

"Meow~!" the screen chirped.

"Okay, seriously, you're watching cat videos on Youtube again?" Hikaru asked, exasperated.

Touya jumped. "I. Er. Um. No!"

The orange kitten rolling around on his laptop begged to differ.

"Didn't you have a paper due? That's what you told me before I left."

"I was taking a break!"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at him, and Touya looked away guiltily.

"I know, I just... everything's been so crazy and I was..." he paused, then sighed. "Procrastinating."

"Look, it's none of my business whether you do your homework or not, I'm not your mom or whatever. You wanted to go to college, fine. But you procrastinating is seriously cutting into time we could spend playing Go and stuff."

Really, it was the 'and stuff' part that irritated Hikaru. Their Go hadn't suffered, that always came first no matter what, but there had been a definite lack of 'stuff' since the semester started. Touya sighed again.

"I'm sorry."

Hikaru paused then, because Touya really did seem sorry. So maybe... he smiled.

"Okay, so the problem is motivation, right?"

Touya blinked. "Um. I guess. Where are you going with this?

"If you turn in your paper on time, I'll make it worth your while."

"I'm not really sure what you mean, Shindou."

"What's your favorite thing to do with me besides play Go?"

Touya flushed. "I... kind of like just sitting together holding hands..."

"Oh. Really?" he blinked, surprised.

"I can't believe I just said that."

"Well, I mean, I like that too," Hikaru smiled. He bent down to brush his lips against Touya's. "But that's not what I had in mind."

"Hmm? Then what _did_ you have in mind?"

"You know that one thing you really, really like?"

"Which thing?"

"The thing."

"There are multiple things."

"Jeez, I was trying to be like... flirty or some shit. Fine, whatever. If you finish your paper on time, I'll suck you off. Deal?"

Touya stared at him for what seemed like an impossibly long time, his cheeks tinted lightly pink. "Alright," he finally said.

Hikaru grinned and kissed him again quickly, then pulled away. "Great. Now get going!"

Touya, predictably, turned his chair around and started typing. Hikaru replayed games on his travel board in the meantime, taking the opportunity to study quietly so he didn't disturb Touya and give him an excuse to blame his rival. He didn't know exactly how long it took, but it seemed like it had been a long time when he finally heard Touya's voice again. "It's in."

Hikaru looked at the clock. Four minutes to midnight, which was when the paper had been due. He raised an eyebrow at Touya. "Cutting it a little close, aren't you?"

"I believe the point was to get it turned in on time, and that was done."

"Yeah, yeah," Hikaru said. "I know."

He stretched, having been sitting in the same position for hours, and stood up. Touya started to stand too, but Hikaru shook his head. "Sit down."

Touya sat. Hikaru went over and spun the chair a bit so that Touya was facing him and dropped to his knees.

Touya's eyes widened. "You're really..."

"I promised, didn't I?" Hikaru asked. He pulled down the zipper of Touya's pants. He could leave it at that, of course, but... "Hey, could you lift up a little bit?"

His rival did as requested so that Hikaru was able to slide the trousers down to Touya's knees. They fell down to his feet before long. He paused for a moment before tugging on the tight, bleach white briefs to allow Touya's dick to go free. It didn't really surprise Hikaru that he was half hard already.

"You were thinking about this when you were writing your paper, weren't you?" Hikaru smirked.

"...maybe."

"Liar."

"Would you just-- oh," Touya had started, but then ended in a sigh when Hikaru took the tip of his cock in his mouth.

Hikaru had done this a couple of times before, but it was still kind of weird, having another guy's cock in his mouth. Even if it was Touya's. Maybe especially Touya's. He was big, so it was kind of intimidating. It made sense, though, really. Touya was self-assured in a way that only a guy with a big dick could pull off. He had a good three centimeters on Hikaru in length and he was thicker, too. Hikaru couldn't actually get more than half into his mouth without choking. At least Touya had the decency to stay still, minus the hand that was starting to thread through his hair. Hikaru didn't mind as long as he didn't pull, which he didn't. He started off slow, alternating sucking on the head a bit and kissing it, before moving on to running his tongue up and down the shaft. Touya was fully hard now and making sexy little breathy noises above him that were making the front of Hikaru's jeans feel too tight. Hikaru reached down to undo the button and zipper, then put his mouth around Touya again and hummed. Touya actually _whimpered_ , and it just made Hikaru do it again.

"Shindou," Touya gasped.

"Hmm?"

Touya moaned his response. Hikaru smirked. It was fun taking Touya's words away from him. They'd have to do this more often. In the meantime, he pulled away a little bit and wrapped his hand around Touya's cock instead, moving it up and down slowly. He sucked on the head again. That earned him a tug on his hair. Hikaru pulled off.

"Hey, watch the hair."

The fingers loosened. "Sorry."

Instead of going right back to it, Hikaru bent his head just slightly to kiss and lick one of Touya's balls, then the other, then licked a stripe up the seam between them. Touya was panting above him. 

"God, Shindou, please, just..."

Touya didn't actually talk a lot during sex, so when words started spilling out like that, Hikaru knew he was close. He pulled away again and put Touya's cock back in his mouth, taking as much as he could and using his hand to quickly jerk off the base. Moments later, Touya's dick seemed to swell a little and he swore as the first spurt hit Hikaru's tongue. He swallowed it down along with the rest of them. While Touya was still spasming in his mouth, Hikaru shoved his hand into his own underwear. A few quick tugs was all it took before he was moaning his release against Touya's twitching cock.

Once he recovered, Hikaru got up just enough to kiss Touya, who looked exhausted all of a sudden. It was lazy and kind of sloppy, but neither of the seemed to care at that point.

"We should get to bed," Hikaru said.

"Okay."

They stripped. Hikaru wiped himself off with his t-shirt before throwing the whole mess in the hamper and crawled into bed just after Touya. He snuggled up close and Touya put his arm around him.

"Shindou?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. By the end of the semester, it gets hard to motivate myself to do anything, so this helped."

"Anytime," Hikaru smiled. "Besides, it's not like I didn't get anything out of it either, so."

"Anytime? Well, I do have another paper due in a few days..."


End file.
